Adipose tissue contains a cell population of large lipid filled adipocytes, and a non-adipocyte cell population, which comprises cells associated with various connective fibres and cells associated with capillaries and larger blood vessels. The non-adipocyte cell population is also thought to comprise a population of adipose-derived adult stem cells and consequently there has been interest in using adipose tissue as a source of isolated stem cells for various therapeutic applications.
In general, methods for obtaining adipose tissue derived presumptive stem cells involves depleting adipocytes from adipose-derived non-adipocyte cells, which requires digesting adipose tissue with enzymes such as collagenase, and then separating the liberated cells by centrifuging the digested sample. During centrifugation, the adipose-derived non-adipocyte cells separate from the adipocytes to form a pellet, whereas the lipid containing adipocytes float. The non-adipocyte cell fraction is then used as a source of tissue stem cells.
The present inventors have earlier described the use of an adipose tissue-derived cell suspension which comprises adipocytes for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for use in the treatment of an inflammatory disorder or the alleviation of pain associated with an inflammatory disorder in a subject, and for the treatment and alleviation of pain of conditions such as a cartilage or bone disorders. This is described in Australian Patent Application No. 2009201915 and in International Publication No. WO2010/020005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross-reference. The present inventors have also earlier described the use of adipose tissue-derived cells secretions for the preparation of compositions for use in treatment of various conditions and diseases, including in the alleviation of pain associated with such conditions.
Generations of selective breeding of animals for certain desirable traits, such as rapid growth, efficient feed conversion and muscle mass accumulation in animals raised for meat production, or milk quality and volume in dairy animals, has also resulted in modern breeds of animals often being prone to a higher incidence of detrimental health conditions than less intensively bred or selected animals, such as wild populations. The clinical incidence or effect of such detrimental traits can be exacerbated by the manner in which the animals are farmed, such as in intensive farming operations. Modern pig breeds, farmed under intensive conditions for example, are prone to leg weakness, such as osteochondrosis (OCD), arthritis, a high risk of clinical and sub-clinical bacterial infection, all of which have the potential to detrimentally affect the general well-being of the animal and hence detrimentally affect the farming operation.
There remains a need for improved methods for the treatment of inflammatory conditions, ligament and tendon injuries and compositions for use therein. There remains a need for improved methods for the treatment and prevention of detrimental conditions associated with intensive animal farming. There remains a need for the treatment of pain in a subject and compositions for use therein.